Gintama x KOF: King Of Samurai
by D.M Bogard
Summary: La Yorozuya recibe una carta, está es de parte de SNK, tendrán una colaboración con King Of Fighters, pero lo que no esperaban es que también llegarían villanos peligrosos. Gintoki, Shinpachi y Kagura unirán sus fuerzas juntó con los peleadores de KOF para salvar su mundo. (Está historia esta de vuelta).
1. Capítulo 1

_Hola, Soy D.M Bogard y les traigo está pequeña historia que he tenido en la mente por unos cuantos meses, así que aquí va el primer capítulo, espero que les guste esta loca idea mia, la historia está ubicada luego del final de Gintama, así que pueden haber ligeros spoilers._

_The King Of Fighters no me pertenece, es propiedad de SNK, asi cómo también Gintama, que le pertenece a Sorachi-Sensei._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**: Recuerda revisar tú buzón de vez en cuándo, tú correo electrónico también.

Todo empieza con un día normal en Kabukicho, una casa con dos carteles destacaba un poco sobre las demás, en uno de los carteles decía "Bar de Otose" y en el otro decía "Yorozuya Gin-chan", unas gafas con un humano pegado a ellas entraba a la Yorozuya a despertar a su vago jefe y a su compañera glotona.

-Vaya, hace no mucho término el manga, pero el trabajo en la Yorozuya no acaba detras de cámaras.- dijo las gafas entrando a la Yorozuya y avisando de su llegada -¡Gin-San!, ¡Kagura-Chan! ¡ya llegué, ustedes saben que el dinero no crece en los arboles!, ¡así que despierten!.- El habló pero no hubo respuesta -¿eh? Qué raro, ¿acaso estarán desayunando con Otose-San?, lo dudó, Gin-San le debe varios meses de renta luego del Time Skip de 2 años y dudo de que vaya a verla.- Shinpachi se dirigió a la habitación de Gintoki con la esperanza de encontrar a peli plata pero no estaba. -Bastante raro, generalmente cuándo lo no lo encuentro, está aquí con un cosplay raro y hablando estupideces, de seguro si estarán desayunando abajo.- cuándo Shinpachi estaba a punto de salir de la Yorozuya escucha la puerta abriéndose y ve a Gintoki con Kagura con unas caras muy felices.

-Yo pattsan, tenemos buenas noticias.- hablaba Gintoki mientras se urgaba la nariz.

-Si, y yo qué pensaba que moririamos en el pozo del olvido aru.-

-¿De que están hablando? No entiendo nada, sean más claros por favor.- Shinpachi no podía entender de que estaban hablando sus compañeros.

-Tendremos una colaboración.- Gintoki sacó de su Yukata un papel el cuál aparecía un contrató.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Una colaboración?. Por favor no juegues con eso Gin-San, ¿a quién le gustaría tener una colaboración con nosotros?, espero que no vayas a hacer parodia a algún anime o algo, sabes el serio historial que tenemos con el copyright, aún seguimos pagando algunas multas...- decía Shinpachi, nada convencido, esté agarró el papel que tenia su jefe y empezó el contrató, se fijo que el papel estaba con el logo de SNK -¿SNK? Significa qué nosotros...-

-¡Así es megane, tendremos una colaboración aru!.- Los azules ojos de Kagura mostraban su emoción en ésos momentos.

-Además mira todos ésos ceros qué podríamos ganar Shinpachi, ésos estúpidos nos pagaran mucho si la colaboración con nosotros es un éxito, pobres idiotas hahahahaha.- Gintoki se reía cómo un villano de película.

-¡Oiiii! ¡No les digas idiotas a los señores de SNK, sabes los mucho qué cuesta que un manga cómo esté tenga una colaboración, en especial con una compañía de renombre cómo SNK!. Además es buena señal ¿no? Hace un año habíamos tenido una colaboración con el juego de móviles de KOF Allstars, significa de qué ya nos tienen la confianza suficiente para una segunda colaboración.-

-Si, me veía increíble en ése juego, de seguro era Tier S en ése juego.-

-A mi no me gusto del todo porqué era un personaje gratis qué le daban a los jugadores, pero al menos era la más deslumbrante del montón de idiotas qué estaban en la colaboración aru.-

-A mi ni siquiera me incluyeron cómo personaje, sólo aparecí representando cómo unas gafas...- decía un apenado Shinpachi. -¿Bueno y está colaboración cómo será Gin-San? ¿Con cuál que personajes será?, esperó que no hayas firmado cosas sin leer.-

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, que cuándo hay dinero de por medió me leería hasta los anuncios qué salen en la Jump.- Claramente no había leído nada del contrató, Gin-San un poco nervioso le quitó las gafas a Shinpachi para empezar a leer el contrato de inmediato -Estimadas señores de la Yorozuya Gin-San, les informamos que estamos dispuestos a hacer otra colaboración con su marca y que estamos de acuerdo en que usen a algunos de nuestros personajes de la franquicia The King Of Fighters para está nueva colaboración, aunque está vez será en su manga, así que cualquier cosa que vayan a preparar, va por su cuenta, y por favor, que no sea nada ridículo y manche la reputación de nuestra marca u personajes. Firma: El Equipo Directivo de SNK.-

-Vaya, fueron bastante claros en decir que no hiciéramos nada ridículo, estoy feliz de tener la colaboración pero un poco triste por la imagen que tienen de nosotros. ¿Y qué personajes vendrán Gin-San?.-

-¿Personajes?, pensé que al decir franquicia podríamos escoger a quienes vendrían aquí, en el contrato dice "personajes" así que podrían enviar a cualquiera...- Gintoki y se llevó la mano a la barbilla para pensar y luego de un rato, algo iluminó su mente y lanzó maldiciones al aire -¡DIABLOS, DEBIMOS ASEGURARNOS DE QUE PERSONAJES VENDRÍAN, DE SEGURO NOS ENVIARAN A CHANG Y CHOI, QUE RAYOS HARÍAMOS CON CHANG Y CHOI ¿AH?!.- Gintoki arrugo el contrató y lo lanzó al basurero -¡Ya verán! ¡Querían verle la cara a Gin-San pero no se los perdonare, golpeare a SNK en la cara para que aprenda con quién se metieron!.- Gintoki se dirigió a su escritorio del cuál había sacando una ametralladora ligera y granadas de mano.

-¡Cierto, hay que romperle la cara a ése SNK, nadie se mete con la Yorozuya, bastardos!.- decía Kagura sacando del closet una caja con explosivos y munición que utilizan los tanques de guerra.

Shinpachi se puso en la puerta para detener a los enojados Gintoki y Kagura -¡Oigan ya cálmense de una vez! ¡¿y de donde diablos sacaron arsenal militar?! ¡¿Pensaban invadir un país pequeño a caso?!.- Cómo siempre, Shinpachi era la voz de la razón, detuvo a los dos y siguió hablando -Piensen un momento, no creó SNK sea una persona, es una compañia par de idiotas. El contrató dice que no ensuciemos la imagen de su marca, analicen bien la situación, no creó que si remarcaron la parte de no ensuciar su imagen, dudó de que se refieran a Chang y Choi, de seguro habrá personajes importantes, así que mantengan la calma Gin-San, Kagura-Chan.-

-Mmmmmm... Tienes un punto a favor Shinpachi, sólo nos queda esperar a ver a quienes envío SNK para la colaboración.- Gintoki caminó a su escritorio para sentarse y pensar en que harían para la colaboración, tal vez organizar un torneo entre sus invitados contra sus amigos y conocidos, quizás un especial de navidad, pero ninguna de ésas ideas convencía del todo a Gintoki.

Los Yorozuya fueron alertados por el sonido del timbre, en especial porqué la Yorozuya no tenía timbre.

Gintoki se alarmó -_¿pero qué? ¿De verdad llegaron tan rápido? ¿Serán ellos? Deben ser ellos, ¿quién más vendría a esté lugar por gustó?, Ahhhh, ni siquiera he tomado una ducha, está Yukata apesta a la leche de fresas que se me derramó en la mañana ¿qué vamos a hacer?-_ Un sudoroso Gintoki se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta mientras qué Shinpachi y Kagura se miraron entré si y solo se asomaban desde la sala para ver quién llamaba la puerta, Gintoki se imaginaba quién o de quienes podían ser, con los nervios de punta abrió la puerta lentamente, entonces la plena luz del sol de medió día le cego la vista al peli plata y la figura que estaba frente a el se veía cómo una silueta de un hombre un poco alto y a medida que la vista de Gintoki se ajustaba a la luz, poco a poco tomaba una forma definida, lo qué Gintoki pudo ver a través de la luz fueron una gafas oscuras y un traje negro ajustado, y en la mano derecha del hombre un guante rojo.

-N-No me digas que...- dijo Shinpachi imaginando a la única persona que usa ése tipo de atuendo en KOF.

-Ése es...- murmuró Kagura

-Tú eres... ¡Eres K' Das- las palabras de Gintoki fueron interrumpidas por una voz familiar.

-Hola Gin-San, ¿cómo estás? Sólo venía a saludar a mi buenos amigos Yorozuya, además una abeja de caminó hacía aquí me picó en la mano, esta completamente inflamada, y díganme ¿que les parece mi nuevo traje?.- Madao hacía acto de presencia, quien vestía un traje negro ajustado pero estaba echó de bolsas de basura y lo de su mano no era un guante rojo, era su mano dilatada por la reacción alérgica a la abeja -Y bien ¿puedo pas-.

Madao fue interrumpido por los golpes de Gintoki y las patadas de Kagura -¡Maldición Madao, nos diste un susto muy grande!.- decía Kagura con una vena sobresaliendo en su frente.

-¡Incluso Chang y Choi serán más agradables que tú miserable presencia, además ¿cómo tocaste un timbre si no tenemos uno?!.- arremetía Gintoki con su inseparable Toyako.

Unas pisadas se escuchaban desde las escaleras del costado de la Yorozuya, y fue entonces que un hombre apareció y vio la escena un poco asombrado ya qué no la esperaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo acompañaba una sonrisa de seguridad y confianza que lo caracterizaban -¿Oigan, no creen que ya es suficiente de golpear a pobre tipo? Debí imaginar que la Yorozura era un lugar ruidoso, al menos se que no será nada aburrida está colaboración.- habló un hombre que se acercaba a la puerta de la Yorozuya.

-¡No te metas! ¡Acaso también quieras que te demos una...- Gintoki al voltear para ver al hombre, se quedó conmocionado, tanto cómo para detener su arremetida con el pobre Madao.

Shinpachi estaba en el mismo estado de Shock, no podía creer lo que sus gafas estaban viendo -D-Disculpa Gin-San, mis ojos están viendo cosas, creó que necesito c-cambiar mis gafas, si, eso es...-

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara de sorpresa chico?, ¿Are you ok?.- habló el hombre con asentó Americano.

-¿Qué pasa Gin-Chan? Quién es el?.- Preguntó una ingenua Kagura.

-Tú eres... ¡Eres Terry, Terry Bogard!.- Dijo Gintoki apuntando con su dedo al hombre rubio de casi un metro noventa.

Terry llevaba puesto una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro, una gorra del mismo color, con la leyenda "Hungry Wolf" en el frente, era prácticamente el mismo vestuario que Terry llevaba para KOF XIV.

-Vaya, parece que los otros aún no llegan, espero que se apresuren para empezar de una buena vez nuestra colaboración, quiero ver lo que tienen planeado para nosotros.- dijo un alegré Terry mientre se arreglaba su gorra.

Gintoki cómo si un interruptor se le hubiera activado, agarró a Madao y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo -B-bueno, mientras que esperamos, podríamos invitarte a pasar y darte algo de beber.- con un cambió de tono repentino grito -¡Shinpachi ve a preparar té o algo para nuestro invitado!.-

-¡E-enseguida.-

Gintoki se puso al lado de Terry y este envolvió el brazo sobre su cuello -Vamos, vamos, mi casa es tú casa, esperemos a los demás adentró.- a pesar de la falsa confianza que mostraba, en el fondo se encontraba muy nervioso.

Terry sólo suspiró -Bueno, supongo que no habrá de otra, aceptó tú invitación.-

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Yorozuya, Terry se encontraba sentado en uno de los dos sofás que hay en la sala principal, Gintoki y Kagura se sentaron en el que estaba al frente. Shinpachi llegó con el té, lo dejo frente a Terry y rápidamente se fue al lado de sus compañeros.

Terry notó lo tensos que se veían Gintoki y Shinpachi, habló para calmar los ánimos -Ya chicos, no tienen que estar tan tensos, no soy la gran cosa, el qué debería estar nervioso soy yo al estar frente a algunos de los protagonistas más famosos de la Jump.- Dijo un despreocupado Terry mientras sonreía y se rascaba la nuca.

Los tres Yorozuyas no dijeron nada, luego de unos segundos de un silencio incómodo empezaron a susurrar entre ellos.

-Diablos es demasiado considerado, no merecemos que alguien cómo el nos trate así luego de la pésima primera impresión que le dimos, siento que voy a vomitar de los nervios.-

-Cierto, hasta se tomó el tiempo de investigar quienes somos ¿y qué le damos a cambio? ¿Un silencio incomodo mientras que susurramos cosas sobre él?.- dijo las gafas pegadas al humano, un poco apenado por no saber cómo tratar a su invitado.

-Hasta me hace sentir mal no saber quien es él-aru...-

Terry empiezo a toser a propósito para llamar la atención del trío -Bueno chicos, ¿emocionados por nuestra colaboración? Yo al menos si lo estoy, me preguntó que es lo que tienen planeado para éste día.-

Los 3 nuevamente no dijeron nada y volvieron a susurrar entre ellos

-Me siento peor aún, de verdad cree que organizamos algo ¿qué hacemos? ¿saltamos por la ventana? No creo que pueda verlo a los ojos sin sentir pena por la fé que nos tiene.- Gintoki decía mientras que empezaba a limpiarse unas pequeñas lágrimas que se le caían de la vergüenza.

-Yo creó que deberíamos decirle la verdad, de seguro lo entenderá, además esa carta la recibimos hoy mismo, así que no hay de que avergonzarse.- Shinpachi trataba siempre de ser la voz de la razón, levantó el pulgar a sus compañeros y sonrío. Gintoki no miraba a su compañero, se notaba que escondía algo, el chico lo notó -Gin-San, recibimos la carta hoy ¿cierto?.-

-... Técnicamente la recibimos hoy... Puede que tal vez haya estado en el servicio postal casi un mes enteró pero son detalles sin importación. Olvidemos el pasado y sólo miremos al nuestro brillante futuro, así que no te preocupes Shinpachi-Kun.-

Shinpachi abofeteo a Gintoki tirándolo del sofá mientras qué le gritaba -¡¿A eso le llamas pequeños detalles cabeza hueca?! ¡Teníamos un mes de preparación para esto y ¿ahora se te ocurre ir a revisar la correspondencia?.-

-En realidad fue una gran sorpresa, había ido al servicio postal por una figura edición limitada de Ketsuno Ana que pedí y me lleve la sorpresa que había una carta para nosotros, la vida está llena de cosas inesperadas ¿no lo crees Shinpachi?.-

Shinpachi se limitó a patear a su vago jefe en el pisó mientras que Kagura miraba la escena al mismo tiempo que se hurgaba la nariz.

Terry rompió entré risas al mirar la cómica escena, Los tres Yorozuyas lo miraron y también empezaron a reír, Terry se levantó y extendió su mano para levantar a Gintoki del piso -No sé preocupen, un error lo comenté cualquiera, si quieren los puedo ayudar para planificar algo antes que lleguen los demás, no es demasiado tardé para hacerlo.-

Gintoki asintió y se levanto con la ayuda de Terry -Tienes razón, algo se no ocurrirá. Pero de todas formas será difícil planificar algo sin saber quienes vendrán, no sabemos si todos estarán de acuerdo con la idea.-

Terry un poco desconcertado miró a Gintoki -Esperen, ¿no han leído la parte de atrás del contrató?.-

Kagura repitió -¿parte de atrás?.-

-Si, generalmente en las cartas colaboración de SNK generalmente en la parte de frente viene un saludo y la información relevante del contrató, pero en la parte de atrás vienen los detalles cómo nombres de quienes van a estar involucrados en la colaboración entré otra información legal.-

Gintoki trató de procesar lo que Terry dijo y de pronto se lanzó al basurero donde había tirado el arrugado contrato. Buscó entre la basura y encontró lo que buscaba. Terry y los 2 chicos Yorozuya se acercaron a Gintoki quien estiraba la bola de papel que tenía la respuesta para todas sus preguntas sobre los participantes de la colaboración. Gintoki volteo la arrugada carta y los dos Yorozuya detrás de Gin-San junto a Terry empezaron a leer los nombres que estaban escritos en la hoja.

-Kyo Kusanagi, Leona Heidern, Athena Asamiya, Mai Shiranui.- leía en voz baja Gintoki.

-Me esperaba que fueran ellos, son las opciones más obvias para una colaboración, pero los otros cinco nombre me dan un muy mal presentimiento de verdad.- dijo un tanto preocupado Terry luego de leer los otros seis nombres.

Gintoki siguió leyendo -Iori Yagami, Chris, Yashiro, Shermie, Goenitz y Ash Crimson.-

-Gin-San, creó que nos enviaron a los más problemáticos, Kyo-San y las chicas no deberían ser un problema, pero Iori-San está decidido en matar a Kyo-San y los chicos del New Face Team de seguro estarán juntos con Goenitz quien es muy peligroso, ¿es una colaboración o un intentó de asesinato?.- habló un preocupado Shinpachi.

-Además también esta Ash Crimson, ése tipo es muy impredecible, no sabemos de que bando estará.- asentó Gin-San a su compañero.

-Ash Crimson... Siento haber escuchado ése nombre de algún lado...- Terry empezó a darle vueltas al nombre de Ash mientras que trataba de recordar a quién pertenecía.

-¿Quién es ése tal Goenitz y New Face Team? En realidad no entiendo mucho lo que está pasando aru.- habló una confundida Kagura.

-Cierto, cómo eres del espacio no debes conocer mucho sobre The King Of Fighters Kagura-Chan, no te preocupes, yo te explicaré todo lo necesario para que entiendas sobre lo que está ocurriendo ahora.- Shinpachi ofreció su ayuda a la Yato para aclarar sus dudas.

-Eso lo podrán hacer mientras que buscamos a Kyo y a los otros, Goenitz es un tipo demasiado peligroso y ahora de seguro tiene la ayuda del los tres chicos del New Face Team, el debe estar planeado algo, lo más probable... Sólo es teoría, pero tal vez intenten liberar a Orochi en éste mundo, Kusanagi y Yagami son dos de los tres tesoros sagrados que alguna vez sellaron a Orochi, pero sin la ayuda de Chizuru les resultara imposible hacerlo de nuevo cómo lo debieron haber echó en el torneo del 97'. Así que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para detener a ésos cuatro a toda costa.- Habló un serio Terry que se dirigía a la puerta de la Yorozuya.

Gintoki le dirigió una mirada a Shinpachi y Kagura, y cómo si ya sabrían que les iba a decir Gintoki, estos asintieron sin más y se dirigieron donde estaba Terry -Muy bien, parece qué no tendremos mucho que planear, está colaboración será una misión para salvar la ciudad de plan que tengan los Hakkeshu y impedir que Orochi despierte en éste mundo, ¡esperó que estén preparados, Shinpachi, Kagura!.-

-¡Por supuesto!.-

-¡Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo aru!.-

Terry miró al trío y sonrío -hmm, me gusta la energía qué tienen, tenemos que buscar a los demás así que será mejor que nos dividamos en 2 equipos, yo iré con el jefe de la Yorozuya y ustedes dos serán el otro equipo. Bueno, decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo, primero tenemos que buscar a Kyo y los demás ¿tienen alguna idea de donde empezar a buscar a los demás de la lista?.-

Gintoki se llevó la mano a la barbilla y empezó a pensar en posibles lugares donde buscar a los demás peleadores -Mmmmm... conozco a unos roba impuestos que nos podrían ayudar con la búsqueda, si les decimos que Tokio corre peligro de seguro nos ayudarán a buscar por toda la ciudad.-

Shinpachi recordó algo y le dirigio la palabra al peli plata -Gin-San, Athena-San es una Idol ¿verdad? Hoy había un concierto de Otsu-Chan en la ciudad, quizás ella haya sido atraída por el concierto, si la encontramos, con sus poderes psíquicos podría ayudarnos a encontrar a los demás o incluso podríamos encontrar donde se esconden Goenitz y el New Face Team.-

-Wow, bien pensado Pattsan, tú y Kagura vayan al concierto de Otsu-Chan y busquen a Athena, yo y Terry iremos donde el Shinsengumi, ellos nos deberían ayudar a buscar a Kyo y Iori, antes de que se encuentren y se maten entré si, ellos son una pieza fundamental para detener a Goenitz.-

-Claro, ustedes no se preocupen porqué nosotros encontraremos a Athena-san. Y en el caminó te explicaré todo sobre KOF Kagura-Chan.-

-Gracias Shinpachi, ¡explícame todo lo que sepas sobre Capcom aru!.-

-Ésa es otra compañía...-

Bajando las escaleras de la Yorozuya ya todos estaban preparados y listo para partir, Terry simplemente sonrío y dijo con voz fuerte -¡Ok guys, let's do this!.- con estas palabras los dos grupos se separaron, dirigiéndose por calles opuestas en su misión de detener a los Hakkeshu he impedir la resurrección de Orochi a cómo de lugar, otra batalla para salvar a la ciudad estaba a punto de empezar para la Yorozuya y compañía.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, en las profundidades de la terminal se encontraban cuatro personas reunidas, una inspeccionaba los tubos que conectaban a un mismo destinó en el centro de la habitación.

-Increíble, esta energía me deja perplejo, la fuerza de Gaia en éste mundo es simplemente increíble, es salvaje, hermosa, brillante, pero lastimosamente carece de libertad, la asquerosa raza humana esta tratando de nuevo pretender ser Dios, pero dejenmos qué sigan creyéndose esa absurda mentira, cuándo nos apoderemos de está energía y Lord Orochi se haga uno con la energía de Gaia, el será imparable, incluso los tesoros sagrados no serán más que hormigas en comparación al nuevo poder que nuestro Señor ganará.- habló el sujeto rubio, que vestía ése característico traje azul que demostraban su fé devota a Dios serpiente de 8 cabezas.

Un peli blanco de camisa color roja y pantalones blancos le habló al hombre -Siempre decías éso y al final todos acabamos muertos la primera vez, ¿cuál es la diferencia está vez de la anterior?.- dijo despreocupado de sus palabras.

-Eres de poca fé Yashiro, los sacrificios son necesarios si queremos que nuestro Señor triunfe sobre la escoria humana. Está vez es diferente a la anterior porque en nuestro mundo no hay un equivalente a está energía que produce el planeta, es la energía de la tierra misma, cada ser de éste planeta vive, respira, se alimenta de está energía inconscientemente, si Lord Orochi se llegará a apoderar de está energía, toda la raza humana estaría condenada a perecer y Gaia por fin podría recobrar lo que por derecho le pertenece.-

-Quizas el tenga razón Yashiro, sólo siente la presión que procure está energía, lo más seguro es que hayan de estos cúmulos de energía por todo el mundo, y si Orochi-Sama logra domar está energía, la victoria es segura.- trató de darle la razón a las palabras del padre el más joven del grupo, tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-Chris-Kun tiene razón Yashiro, además no perdemos nada en intentarlo. Yo también puedo sentirlo, la energía que fluye en éste lugar es increíble, no es algo de simplemente podamos ignorar.- le dijo una mujer, con el cabello tan largo que tapaba sus ojos y caía hasta poco más allá de su cintura.

El peli blanco suspiró -Cómo ustedes digan, pero hay que ser precavidos, si nosotros estamos aqui significa que ese estúpido pelirrojo, Kusanagi o la chica sacerdotisa podrían estar aqui y arruinarlo todo.-

-Si Kusanagi, Yagami o la chica Yata están aquí, no habrá nada que puedan hacer en contra de la voluntad de Gaia, no podemos perder. En este mundo deben haber personas que están a cargó de sellar está energía o mantenerla a raya, yo buscare a los guardianes a cargó y les exprimiré hasta la última gota de información sobre está gran energía que fluye en éste lugar, ustedes tres, si tanto les preocupa Yagami pues vayan a encargarse de el, les aseguró que está aquí, puedo sentir su sangre en está ciudad.- Goenitz simplemente sonreía, toda la seguridad que tenía sobre su plan sólo se comparaba a la lealtad y fé que tenía sobre su Mesías.

Lo que los 4 Hakkeshu no sabían que eran vigilados por una misteriosa persona que los miraba desde las alturas, la persona suspiró y habló para si mismo -Vaya, creó que escuche algo interesante, aunque no lo suficiente, aunque aún así me pregunto cómo actuarán los demás...-

* * *

**Detalles del capítulo 1**: está historia está ubicada luego de el capítulo final del manga de Gintama, por lo qué si leyeron el capítulo final sabrán que de Edo pasó a llamarse Tokio según Tamako.

-Si lo notaron, Terry no recuerda a Ash, esto se debe a los acontecimientos finales de KOF XIII, donde todos olvidan a Ash luego de que esté se sacrificara para acabar con Saiki.

-Goenitz cuándo dice "Energía de Gaia" se refiere a la Altana, energía que se utiliza en Gintama para los viajes espaciales y la que le daba la inmortalidad a Utsuro.

* * *

_Bueno, cada vez que añada detalles que a lo mejor a más de uno confundan lo pondré al final de cada capítulo que salga, el capítulo 2 está en desarrollo, así que a lo mejor el fin de semana salga el segundo capítulo, mi idea es terminarlo y durante el desarrollo del capítulo 3, puliré detalles del 2 y subirlo, y así con cada capítulo ya que si terminó uno y no tengo desarrollado el otro me dará mucha pereza continuar la historia xd, así que tratare de no tardarme en subir éste crossover, bueno, me despido y les deseó unas felices fiestas._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: **Cuándo se trata de amor, la gente haría lo que sea

Gintoki y Terry se dirigían a toda velocidad hacía el cuartel general del Shinsengumi, ambos sabían que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible para encontrar a Kyo y Iori antes de que éstos se encuentren entre ellos y empiecen una pelea que nadie podría detener, sin mencionar que Chizuru era la única que podía hacer entrar en razón a los dos para que trabajen juntos, pero esta vez no contarían con la ayuda de la chica del clan Yata.

Gintoki recordó algo y detuvo a Terry -Diablos, no lo pensé lo suficiente, debemos encontrar al gorila primero, a pesar de haberles salvado el culo a ésos roba impuestos, dudo de que muevan a todos los policías de la ciudad sin una orden directa del gorila.-

-¿Gorila?.- Preguntó un confundido Terry.

-Ya lo entenderás cuándo lo veas, ése gorila siempre está acosando a la hermana de Shinpachi, vayamos al Snack Smile Terry.-

Cuándo iban de caminó al Bar donde la hermana de Shinpachi comandaba a sus chicas de compañía/ soldados, algo alertó a Terry, sintió algo, tenía el presentimiento de que alguien los seguía -Wait, alguien nos está siguiendo, ponte en guardia, Sakata.-

Gintoki lo miró extrañado, se rasco la nuca y miro a Terry con una mirada despreocupada -No te preocupes, no es nada, hay una plaga de Ninjas masoquistas hace años en la ciudad.-

Terry logra ver una silueta volar sobre su cabeza y sin poder hacer nada, ve la sombra ir directo hacía Gintoki, _¡Qué rápido! ¡No me percaté a tiempo!_. Terry no pudo hacer nada más que advertir del peligro inminente que va en dirección a su compañero -¡Sakata, cuidado!.-

El rubio logra distinguir una voz de aquella persona a punto de "atacar" a Gintoki, sintió una voz chillona y pensó que podría tratarse del grito de batalla o tal vez un arma sonora que portaba aquel rápido individuo.

-¡GIIIIIIIIIIIIN-SAAAAAAAAAAN.- Con los brazos abiertos una mujer se lanzó directamente al samurai, que para su día a día, Gintoki ya se imaginaba de quién se trataba.

Con un movimiento rápido Gintoki se movió a la derecha para esquivar a la acosadora y con los reflejos de un felino sujetó la pierna de la mujer, utilizando el impulso con que ella venía, lo aprovechó para dar vuelta sobre si mismo y soltar la pierna de la Ninja, mandándola a volar por los aires hasta donde la vista alcanza. -Cómo dije, plaga de Ninjas masoquistas.-

Terry simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar a tal escena, solo se limitó a mirar donde Gintoki, quién se sacudida las manos cómo alguien que había acabado de sacar la basura. En esto Gintoki mira a Terry y recuerda algo, poniendo su palma en su mejilla -Rayos, no debí lanzarla tan lejos, podríamos haberle pedido que desplegará al Oniwabanshu para facilitar nuestra búsqueda. Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.- al acto empezó a hurgarse la nariz Dejando a un más confundido Terry.

-Vaya, ¿esté lugar es así todos los días?.-

-Bienvenido a mi mundo Terry…-

Gintoki y Terry son alertados por una risa que viene desde una tienda llena de vestidos de novia -¡Jojojojo!, tú amigo tiene unos reflejos sorprendentes Terry, casi los podría comparar a los de mi querido Andy, aunque los de el son muchos más agudos. También quería conocer un poco de las Kunoichis de esté mundo, pero veo que a diferencia de mi, su amor no es del todo correspondido.- con risa un tanto molesta pero provocadora a la vez, una mujer vestida de novia hace presencia y se acerca a donde está Terry y Gintoki, está con un movimiento rápido agarra sus vestimentas y con un giro se cambia casi instantáneamente de ropa, revelando ése clásico vestido shinobi rojo con algunas flores en los bordes y empuñando su inseparable abanico -Vaya decepción, no veo a Andy por ninguna parte.-

Terry da una pequeña sonrisa al ver de quién se trataba -Así que eras tú Mai, es bueno verte. Mai, llegas justo en el momento perfecto, quiero pedirte si podías ayu- las palabras de el rubio fueron interrumpidas por la impaciente Kunoichi.

-¿Donde está Andy? ¡Se que lo sabes Terry!.-

-¿Andy? Lamento decírtelo pero el no está en esta colaboración Mai.- Respondió un Terry nada extrañado del típico comportamiento de la enamorada de su hermano.

-No te creó nada Terry, se que está encubriendo a Andy, ¡siempre lo haces!, si no lo sabes quizás tú amigo lo sepa.- Mai de dirigía a donde estaba el Samurai de permanente natural, con un paso que demostraba qué hará lo que sea necesario para obtener respuestas, incluso si tiene qué usar la fuerza.

_¿Qué pasa con todas las Konoichis? ¿Acaso están todas locas de un amor enfermizo o algo?_. Gintoki con sus característicos ojos de pez muerto veía cómo Mai se acercaba donde estaba el, y sin rodeos Mai puso su abanico cerca del cuello de Gintoki al momento de llegar donde el.

-¿Donde está Andy?.-

-Yo que voy a saber, yo era más de usar a Kim o Billy.-

-Se que estás ayudando a Terry, pero no importa cuánto quieran separarme de Andy, ¡nuestros lazos son mucho más fuertes que cualquier acero!. Si no quieres decirme donde está Andy, entonces tendré que usar la fuerza contigo.- Mai da un saltó hacía atrás y se pone en pose de batalla.

-¿De verdad tenemos qué recurrir a esto?, se que estás un poco enojada de que no te incluyeran en Smash Bros, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto señorita Shiranui, verás, tenemos que detener a- las palabras de Gintoki fueron un pequeño detonante para que Mai empezara con la ofensiva lanzando un abanico con trayectoria directa a su cara, Gintoki con sus reflejos pudo mover su cuerpo unos centímetros necesarios cómo para esquivar el abanico de Mai. -Dame un respiró, supongo qué esto no se puede evitar, terminemos con esto rápido, no tenemos tiempo que perder.-

Mai corre a una velocidad impresionante en dirección donde está Gintoki, cuándo está se pone lo suficientemente cerca, frena de repente y da una vuelta sobre si misma, al mismo tiempo la cola de su traje se prende en llamas, Mai grita -¡Ryu Enbu!.- creando un arco de fuego el cuál Gintoki esquivaria echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, sin dar un respiró al peli blanco, Gintoki logra deslumbrar tres abanicos en llamas dirigiéndose donde el estaba, el peli plata desenfunda su espada de madera y logra bloquear los tres ataques con un solo revés con su espada.

Gintoki sabe que no puede quedarse esperando a que Mai lo ataque, por lo que esté se abalanza sobre ella con un corte vertical desde arriba con su espada, Mai no tiene muchos problemas en esquivarlo, era un movimiento tan abierto que encontró una abertura en el samurai, durante éste corto período ella se abalanzó sobre el samurai con lo que parecía una simple embestida, pero luego su cuerpo se cubriría de fuego y ella gritaría el nombre de aquella característica técnica con selló personal -¡Chou Hissatsu Shinobi Bachi!.- la embestida dio de llenó en el sector de las costillas del samurai, esté salió expulsado varios metros hacia atrás, y dejando una nube de polvo donde indicaba la zona en la cuál cayó el peli plata, Mai simplemente hizo una pose de victoria mientras qué decía -¡Yo! ¡Nippon Ichi!.- ella estaba segura de haberle acertado un gran golpe crítico, por lo qué se acercó caminando donde yacía el cuerpo de su oponente -Tendrás que decir donde esta Andy si no quieres que te de una lección de nuevo chico del permanente.-

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver una silueta salir de la nube de polvo en su dirección, ella por mero reflejo saltó para evitarlo, pero algo le parecía raro, la forma de la silueta no era humana -¿Qué fue eso?- sus palabras fueron tragadas por sus pensamientos al deslumbrar que aquella silueta era sólo la Yukata del hombre que estaba tirado en aquel lugar, y que esta había salido tan rápido sólo porqué había sido lanzada con una revista en su interior que le dio la potencia de salir disparada hacia ella haciendo que cayera en la trampa de Gintoki, antes de poner los pies en tierra logró ver al hombre de cabello plateado venir desde su derecha empuñando su espada listo para acertar un golpe decisivo _Me confíe demasiado, no creí que me fuera a tender una trampa, en el momento que pise tierra no podré evitar su ataque, perdí por un mero descuido, no puedo creerlo..._ Al momento de tocar tierra Mai simplemente cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que venia cargando el hombre y deseando poder soportarlo. Sintió el sonido de la espada de madera cortando el viento y sabía que venia en su dirección, no podía evitarlo, pero al momento de esperar el golpe del hombre, esté nunca llegó, cuando abrio los ojos vio la espada del peli plata detenida cerca de su mejilla, el se había detenido.

-Sin esa pequeña trampa no creó haberte podido vencerte tan fácilmente, eres muy hábil, tú último ataque aún lo resienten mis costillas, si no hubiera amortiguado el golpe poniendo mi espada entre tú y yo tal vez el resultado hubiera sido diferente.- Gintoki colgó su espada en la cintura y fue a recoger su Yukata -Tuve suerte de tener la Jump conmigo para añadirle peso a mi Yukata.- Esté revisó sus bolsillos buscando el papel arrugado que SNK les había enviado a la Yorozuya y se dirigió donde estaba la aún confundida kunoichi y le entrego el contrato -En la parte de atrás están los nombres de los que participaran en esta colaboración, Terry te decía la verdad.-

Mai aún estaba en shock, a pesar de ser una batalla corta logró ver la gran experiencia que tenia el peli plata en batalla -Rayos, de verdad perdí, lo siento por el pequeño alboroto, es qué simplemente no puedo ocultar mis sentimientos por Andy y no soporto estar alejada de el.- Mai examinaba el documento leyendo cada uno de los nombres -Así que decían la verdad, ¡aunque no me arrepentiré de las cosas que hago en nombre del amor!.- Mai echó otro vistazo al papel que el Samurai le dio y a través de los nombres logró ver muchos conocidos.

-Vaya, ésa batalla fue entretenida, de verdad que eres un buen peleador Sakata, iba a detenerlos pero estaba tan centrado en sus movidas que se me olvidó.- Terry de la típica sonrisa que siempre tenía cambió a una cara más seria -Bueno, volviendo al tema, Mai, necesitamos tú ayuda, esto se trata sobre Orochi.-

-Orochi... Vi los nombres de Yashiro y los demás, así que se trataba de eso...- Dijo echando otro vistazo al contrato.

-Sí, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, estamos tratando de encontrar a Kusanagi y Yagami, sabes lo que ocurrirá si ésos dos se encuentran primero, ellos son lo suficientemente fuertes cómo para cambiar la balanza a nuestro favor, así qué necesitamos que nos ayudes a buscarlos.-

-No conozco todos los detalles sobre Orochi más allá de los que Chizuru nos ha contado a King y a mi, pero cómo amiga de Chizuru, ya que ella no está, yo me encargaré de ayudar en lo más que pueda para evitar que el tal Orochi reviva, cuenten conmigo Terry y ... – Mai recordó qué nunca escucho el nombre del hombre que la derroto -Lo siento, no he preguntado tú nombre.- Mai dirigió la palabra al peli plata que sacudía la tierra de su Yukata.

-Soy Gintoki el Yorozuya.- esté bajó un poco su cabeza saludando a Mai, la cuál correspondió el saludo de la misma forma -Es un placer conocerte.-

Mai puso su mano en la barbilla -Así que tenemos que buscar a Kyo-San y Yagami An, pero ¿tienen idea de si quiera donde buscar Terry?.-

-Yo no, pero nuestro amigo Sakata sabe que hacer, te lo explicaría, aunque aun no entiendo la parte del gorila.-

Gintoki se aclaró la garganta para hablar -Bueno, lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar a un gorila acosador que siempre está acosando a una gorila hembra hermana de mi empleado, para qué este le de ordenes a un montón de idiotas roba impuestos para que busquen a Kyo y Iori.-

-…- Mai simplemente no habló.

-… No se cómo, pero hiciste la explicación más complicada que la primera vez.- dijo un mucho más confundido Terry.

-No se concentren en los detalles, miremos directo al futuro qué nos depara.- Gintoki empezó a correr, Terry y Mai sólo se miraron y empezaron a seguirlo.

_Ya veo porqué sus empleados lo golpeaban… _Pensó Terry.

* * *

Shinpachi y Kagura iban por las calles de Tokio en dirección al concierto de Otsu-Chan, Shinpachi iba explicándole a Kagura todo lo necesario para entender la trama principal de KOF, sobre Orochi, los Hakkeshu, Los Tesoros Sagrados y un poco sobre quiénes participaban.

-…Y por ésa razón Terry-San y los demás participan, KOF reúne a los mejores peleadores del mundo para ver quién es el mejor, pero generalmente todos ésos torneos está organizados por un anfitrión con segundas intenciones, lo hacen para lograr sus objetivos y ambiciones. Y bien ¿entendiste bien mi explicación Kagura-Chan?.-

La joven con traje chino y paraguas asintió -Claro cómo el agua Shinpachi, aunque aún no entiendo algo,¿en que parte entra Sub-Zero y Scorpion Aru?.-

-¡Ya te dije que ésa es otra franquicia!.- Shinpachi luego de suspirar noto algo, no estaba aquel compañero inseparable para Kagura -Oye Kagura-Chan ¿dónde esta Sadaharu?.-

-¿Sadaharu? Está en el templo de ésas dos hermanas, dijeron algo de las venas del dragon y que Komako no podía sólo y qué se van a demorar unos dos días en terminar aru.-

-Ya veo… así que la Altana sigue un poco alborotada luego de aquél día… supongo que es el deber de un Inugami.- Shinpachi notó a un montón de gente reunida con pancartas y cintas en la cabeza con el nombre de la idol favorita de Shinpachi -Ah, parece que llegamos.-

Shinpachi y Kagura se apresuraron para buscar a Athena por la multitud de gente que había en ése lugar.

-Shinpachi, ¿cómo encontraremos a ésa chica? Hay demasiada gente aru.-

-No te preocupes, generalmente sólo vienen hombres a estos conciertos, por lo qué encontrarla será fa…- Shinpachi reflexionó sobre sus palabras -¡Oh no, sólo otakus y vírgenes vienen a estos conciertos, de seguro se le abalanzaran en cima por ser una Idol y por sobre todo, ser mujer!.-

-¿Sabes que admitiste ser un otaku y virgen al venir a éstos conciertos aru?.- Dijo Kagura mientras se hurgaba la nariz.

Kagura siguió a Shinpachi entré la multitud, Shinpachi logro llegar a la entrada de la arena donde se realizaría el concierto de Otsu-Chan, casi entrando al lugar un encargado lo detuvo -Lo siento pero necesitas una entrada para ingresar.-

-No se preocupe, tengo mi entrada justo aquí.- Shinpachi revisa el bolsillo de su ropa y saca una entrada para el concierto _De todas formas iba a venir si no me hubiera enterado de la colaboración_ -Aquí tiene.- Antes de poder entrar Shinpachi siente a la voz de alguien llamándolo y ve a Kagura con la mano alzanda tratando de llamar su atención.

-¡Oye cuatro ojos cómo se te ocurre dejarme atrás, te daré una golpiza si lo vuelves a hacer aru.- Gritaba Kagura hasta acercarse a la entrada donde estaba el encargado.

-Lo siento señorita pero no puede entrar sin una entra- las palabras del tipo fueron interrumpidas por un boleto qué fue lanzado a su cara por la Yato -Ahora déjame entrar, no tenemos tiempo aru.-

-¿Como conseguiste la entrada Kagura-Chan?.-

-Tengo mis propios metodos Megane.-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shinpachi asumiendo una golpiza que le debe haber dado un pobre tipo para quitarle la entrada. Tratando de no pensar en los detalles, el dúo se trasladó hacia la zona del escenario donde estaba gran parte de la fanaticada de Otsu-Chan, gritando el nombre de está a todo pulmón, generando tanto ruido qué ni siquiera podrías escuchar tus propios pensamientos, éstos buscaron entré la multitud a la Psycho Soldier, pero sin éxito alguno.

-Esto es inútil Shinpachi, éstos vírgenes se la deben haber devorado con ropa y todo aru.- Decía una cansada y sofocada Kagura entré todo el olor y calor qué había en aquel lugar cerrado.

-No digas eso Kagura-Chan, SNK nos mataría si le pasará algo a su Idol más popular, debemos seguir buscando.-

Durante los siguientes 15 minutos el dúo de la Yorozuya se encontraba casi rendido cerca de sector del escenario al no encontrar ni una pista del paradero de la Idol, una enojada Kagura agarra del cuello a Shinpachi y empezo gritarle -¡Todo es tú culpa estúpido virgen, apuesto a qué nos trajiste aquí sólo porque quería ver este tonto concierto aru!.-

-¡E-espera Kagura-Chan, no te arrastraría a un lugar cómo esté, en especial si es mi lugar especial para descansar de Gin-San y de ti.- Kagura empezó a agitar con fuerza a Shinpachi de lo enojada que estaba. Viendo la escena, una persona se acercaba al par qué estaba haciendo un escándalo, está tocó el hombro de Kagura, la Yato sé volteó y vio un rostro familiar, era nada más y nada menos que la representante/madre de Otsu-Chan.

Está ni corta ni perezosa le dijo al par que la siguieran, ellos se miraron y hicieron caso a las palabras de la mujer. Está los llevó a sector de los camerinos y allí cuándo ella empezó a hablar -Aquí hace menos ruido, así podré contarles que sucede, ella los está esperando, aunque aún me cuesta creerlo, cómo esa jovencita dijo, ustedes dos estarían allí cerca del escenario, una chica con paraguas agitando al otaku de lentes mientras le gritaba, de verdad ella parece una psíquica.-

Estás palabras alertaron a Shinpachi y Kagura, el Yorozuya pregunto -¿Esperándonos? Acaso se refiere a…-

Terakado Ichi abrió la puerta del camerino qué decía Otsu-Chan, el dúo al mirar dentro encontraron en un sofá a la Idol Otsu-Chan pero acompañada de una joven con ropa parecida a la qué usaría una escolar pero está llevaba muchos más adornos y el diseño los diferenciaba un poco al común, si se pudiera describir el atuendo sería: preparado para un combate pero también para un concierto.

La joven al ver al par se levantó del sofá y se dirigía donde estaban -Ustedes son Shinpachi-Kun y Kagura-Chan ¿verdad?, mí Nombre es Asamiya Athena, ¡es un placer conocerlos!.- Con una sonrisa qué derretiría incluso el glaciar más frío, la Idol peleadora se presentaba frente a los Yorozuya.

Continuará.

* * *

_Detalles del capítulo 2: Si fueron observadores, se habrán fijado que Mai al momento de mencionar a Kyo y Iori, está le dice "Yagami An" a Iori, esté es un pequeño giño a un sketch cómico en un Drama CD, donde hay una llamada telefónica entre Iori y Mai (la cuál es al estilo de una llamada al servicio al cliente) donde Iori le dice su nombre, Mai para molestarlo le llama "Yagami An" a proposito, haciendo enojar a Iori, pues el nombre de Iori en Kaiji también se puede leer cómo "An", lo cuál se puede traducir cómo cabaña rustica o también se usa cómo para locales pequeños de comida, en otra historia Kyo incluso le cambia el nombre por completo a "Soba Yan" (tienda de soba). Cómo curiosidad, hace poco SNK sacó un producto de fideos con la marca de "Yagami An" referenciando al éstos sketch cómicos (información sacada de FB de KyoxIori – DarkCrimson qué fue también compartida por el FB de SNK Arena)._

_Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, Mai y Athena se unen a está historia, la participación de Sa-chan fue fugas pero les aseguró de que no es todo lo que sabremos de nuestra ninja masoquista favorita. En cuánto Athena ¿porqué habrá mandado a buscar a Shinpachi y Kagura? ¿Cuál será su propósito con todo esto? La participación de Athena y el dúo de la Yorozuya será crucial para el siguiente capítulo el cuál está en desarrollo y trate consigo un montón de sorpresas y participaciones qué les aseguró que no se esperarán._

_Qué esté 2020 sea su año y los veo en el siguiente episodio, chau._


End file.
